Le fou rire
by caelida
Summary: J'arrive pas trop à le résumer en fait. Un chevalier meurt et on assiste à son enterrement mais les choses sont-elles vraiment ce qu'elles sont ? Mention de yaoi et de Mpreg, vous serez prévenus


**Disclamer** : personnage pas à moi, chanson pas à moi mais à Bénabar. Attention, mention de Yaoi et de Mpreg. Voilà, j'ai la flemme d'en mettre plus.

La neige tombait doucement, froide et indifférente aux malheurs des hommes en cette veille de noël. L'hôpital pour une fois n'était pas plein à craquer comme c'était souvent le cas lors des froides nuits d'hiver. Certes, quelques murmures venaient parfois briser le silence des ces lieux aseptisés mais se taisaient presque aussitôt, faibles rumeurs qui s'échappent sans que jamais on ne puisse les attraper. Assis sur son lit, la tête relevée par ses oreillers, Milo attendait. Camus avait promis de venir le voir pour noël et le scorpion luttait pour rester éveillé.

Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis des mois déjà. Camus était parti avec son disciple à Asgard en mission diplomatique. Il avait promis de venir voir le scorpion dès son retour sans savoir cependant que le temps était compté pour son ami. Milo n'avait jamais menti au verseau, jamais de sa vie sauf sur deux points, ses vrais sentiments à son égard et son état de santé.

Camus n'avait jamais su et ne saurait sans doute jamais que Milo avait été une vraie loque après sa mort. Le scorpion avait réussi à cacher sa peine mieux que quiconque, il avait toujours été bon acteur. Personne n'avait vu les marques nettes et légèrement rouges qui fleurissaient sur ses bras. Puis, lorsque Camus était revenu, ressuscité comme ses congénères après la bataille contre Hadès, personne n'avait su à quel point Milo avait été heureux puis détruit en apprenant la relation amoureuse entre le verseau et Saga. Les marques avaient à nouveau fleuri mais étaient devenues plus dangereuses. Il avait même failli y passer mais Shina l'avait retrouvé et soigné. Elle l'avait aussi vertement remis à sa place mais le scorpion s'était contenté de sourire. Les cernes ensuite étaient venus s'inscrire sur son visage, résultat de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Camus n'avait jamais su pour la maladie qui rongeait Milo de l'intérieur, pour le venin insidieux qui coulait dans ses veines. Bien sûr, il avait souvent demandé à Milo pourquoi il disparaissait si souvent depuis quelques années. Le scorpion ne répondait jamais, se contentant de sourire et de détourner la conversation. Et le verseau y avait toujours cru. Comment pouvait-il savoir que le cancer détruisait peu à peu son ami ? Qu'au fil des années, la souffrance était devenue si intolérable pour Milo que son seul exutoire était les pilules de morphine et la scarification ? Après tout, Milo riait tout le temps, faisait des blagues.

Oui mais Milo mourrait bientôt, seul dans son lit d'hôpital. Le scorpion sourit en songeant aux visites de ses amis. Pour une fois, il avait été celui qui console, qui rassure. Il avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde à Aioros et Seiya, à tous les couples du sanctuaire. Il avait séché les pleurs de Léandra, la petite sœur de Camus, qui avait pleuré à chaudes larmes en apprenant que même tous ses talents de guérisseuse ne pourraient pas sauver son ami. Elle qui donnait le plus beau cadeau aux hommes, qui leur permettaient d'avoir des enfants, n'avait pas pu réaliser son seul vœu : sauver un être qu'elle chérissait autant que son frère.

L'aube commença à poindre par la fenêtre. Milo sourit en songeant que Camus serait pour une fois le retardataire. Il ne regretta qu'une chose : n'avoir pas pu voir une dernière fois son ami avant la fin. Milo du Scorpion mourut un 25 décembre à sept heures et trente-quatre minutes.

OoO

_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux_

_Un cortège de manteaux noirs_

_Désolé, sans un mot,_

_En silence, en mouchoirs._

Le temps s'est mis au gris. Le cimetière est silencieux. Tu sais, on dit que la valeur d'une personne se voit au nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui la pleurent. Tu aurais été de te voir tant aimé. Tu étais notre soleil, tu le sais çà ? En tout cas tu étais le mien. Et aujourd'hui je m'en veux. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé. En fait si, tu savais tout de moi sauf le plus important je crois. Et alors que bientôt tu seras mis en terre, je ne cesse de penser au temps perdu, à tous ces je t'aime que je n'ai pas osé te dire, au goût de tes lèvres que je ne connaîtrais jamais, à tous tes gémissements, tes soupirs, toutes ces choses qui font l'amour et que, je le sais maintenant, je ne connaitrais pas puisque c'est dans tes bras que je voulais les apprendre.

_Tu nous manquais déjà_

_Et ce n'était que le début._

_Il ne manquait que toi, _

_Notre cher disparu._

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir partir aussi vite. Je t'ai cherché des yeux maintes et maintes fois avant de me rappeler que tu ne serais plus là. Je n'ai pas été le seul d'ailleurs. Nous sommes tous perdus sans toi mais je suppose que nous survivrons même si tu emportes avec toi un peu de chacun de nous. C'est moi qui paies le plus lourd tribut puisque c'est mon coeur qu'on enterrera bientôt avec toi au fond de cette fosse.

_Quelques arbres bien vivants_

_Veillaient sur un champ de granit_

_Monuments aux combattants_

_D'une guerre qu'on perd tout le temps_

_Et beaucoup trop vite._

C'est fou ce que les cimetières peuvent vous anéantir le moral. Petit, je n'aimais pas passer devant. Ils me faisaient trop peur. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'ils vont me rendre triste puisque tu seras enterré au sein de l'un d'eux. Dire que tu auras survécu à plusieurs batailles mais l'ultime, tu l'as perdu aussi sûrement que je la perdrai un jour. Mais mourir à vingt ans, c'est injuste.

_Désormais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir _

_Si tout est moche, si tout est triste ?_

_Désarmés qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?_

_J'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il existe._

Tout va être gris sans toi à présent. Qui viendra nous remonter le moral quand nous serons au plus bas ? Qui va réussir à nous faire rire dans la pire des situations ? Et qui d'un simple sourire fera fondre comme toi, chaque jour un peu plus, mon cœur depuis longtemps gelé ? Dis-moi Milo qu'allons-nous devenir maintenant que tu es parti ?

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres_

_Au recueillement professionnel,_

_Glissaient à la corde le cercueil_

_Aux dorures inutiles._

On t'a trouvé un beau cercueil, tu sais ? Tu dois bien te marrer là où tu es en voyant le nombre de dorures qu'il peut y avoir. Toi qui n'a jamais aimé le luxe ou le chagrin, te voilà bien servi. Dis-moi Milo, est-ce que tu seras heureux au mois là-bas ? Est-ce que tu as arrêté de souffrir inutilement ? M'attends-tu en souriant ? Veilles-tu sur moi ?

_Une dame à ce moment-là_

_A dérapé dans les graviers_

_En poussant un râle comme çà : aah !_

_Qui m'a fait rigoler._

Saori s'est cassé la figure en beauté. Mon dieu qu'elle peut être débile ! Mais le pire je crois, c'est le bruit qu'elle a poussé en tombant, à mi chemin entre le râle et le grognement. C'est trop drôle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer. Le rire s'empare de moi et je me demande s'il va s'arrêter.

_Un fou rire à un enterrement_

_Je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment._

_C'était nerveux sûrement._

_En tout cas c'était pas le moment._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de rigoler devant ta tombe. Par Athéna, Milo, je suis si désolé. J'aurais pourtant aimé rester digne. Après tout c'est toi qu'on enterre mon amour, toi qui a toujours été ma seule joie de vivre ma seule raison de me lever le matin. C'est toi qui a sur faire fondre mon cœur de glace mais pas ma timidité maladive. Sans elle, je n'aurais sans doute pas autant de regrets, sans elle tu n'aurais pas refusé le traitement qu'on te proposait. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Saga et moi, il aime bien trop son lionceau pour le laisser partir.

_Je suis peut-être cruel,  
Complètement insensible,  
Au moins je n'étais pas le seul  
A rire le plus doucement possible._

D'autres ont commencé à rire avec moi. Je ne sais pourtant toujours pas où me mettre. Comment puis-je rire en un tel moment moi qui n'ai jamais souri à aucune blague ou à aucune farce. Je suis le chevalier des glaces éternelles et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Autour de moi, je vois Aldébaran pouffer tandis que les épaules de Shaka montent et se baissent avec régularité.

_Comme une traînée de poudre,  
Le rire a enflammé le cortège,  
Tombé sur nous comme la foudre,  
Le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges. _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors qu'on se regardait sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, je t'ai vu nous regarder et nous sourire. Ton fantôme se trouvait près de nous et j'ai compris que tu aimais nous voir rire. Je me souviens qu'un jour tu nous avais dit que tu espérais nous voir rire à ton enterrement, que ce serait le plus beau des hommages que nous pouvions te faire. J'ai compris, je crois Milo. Tu ne veux pas nous voir triste c'est çà.

_Dos voûtés, têtes baissées,  
J'ai honte à le dire :  
On poussait des petits cris étouffés,  
On était morts de rire. _

Ah ! Nous sommes beaux, nous les chevaliers invincibles alors que nous enterrons sans doute le meilleur d'entre nous. Seul Seiya reste à peu près sérieux mais je sais bien que c'est uniquement parce qu'il a encore peur des foudres de Saori. Il en a longtemps été amoureux, du moins jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Aioros, environ trois jours après notre résurrection. C'est même toi Milo, si je me souviens bien qui les a présenté l'un à l'autre et qui a encouragé leur amour naissant. Nombre d'entre nous te doivent leur bonheur actuel. Tu m'as même encouragé à me mettre avec Saga, pensant à l'époque que je l'aimais. Je le pensais moi aussi mais Saga aimait Mu. Ils sont ensemble à présent. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Si seulement tu avais tenu un peu plus longtemps, je t'aurais dit ces mots qui me torturaient.

_Nos larmes alors,  
N'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin,  
Et c'était pas par pudeur  
Si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains. _

Tu dois être heureux là haut, toi qui aimait tant le rire, toi qui faisais tout pour le déclencher mais dis-moi mon amour, sais-tu que notre fou rire s'arrêtera bientôt et que les larmes couleront à nouveau sur nos joues ? Tu étais aimé Milo et pleurer quelqu'un est une marque d'affection.

_Petits pas la procession,  
L'indigne file d'attente,  
A retrouvé l'émotion  
Devant la tombe béante.  
Je suis redevenu sérieux,  
Où avais-je la tête ?  
A nouveau malheureux,  
C'était quand même un peu plus correct. _

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant ta tombe, notre rire s'est envolé. Nous nous sommes souvenus qui nous enterrions et on a recommencé à pleurer sincèrement. Je sais que tu dois trépigner là où tu es. Je sais que tu aurais préféré nous voir rire à ton enterrement mais nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas continuer à rire. Nous t'aimions Milo et ton absence va être la chose la plus difficile à supporter qui soit pour nous. Tu as longtemps été la seule joie du sanctuaire. Même ma sœur pleure à chaudes larmes. Pauvre Léandra, elle qui était venue nous offrir une famille, elle qui a mis au monde l'enfant de Shion et Dohko, il y a peu. Ils ont eu une fille, au fait et Aphro attend des triplés. Les ventres des autres chevaliers s'arrondissent. De nouvelles vies sont créées tandis que la tienne s'éteint. On m'a dit que je fonderai bientôt ma propre famille mais ils n'ont pas encore compris que je ne voulais avoir d'enfants qu'avec toi, que c'était toi que je voyais porter nos bébés. Tu aurais fait une "mère" merveilleuse.

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement,  
Je n'avais pas le choix,  
Tu n'étais plus là comme avant,  
Pour rire avec moi. _

Adieu, Milo.

OoO

Camus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna vers la place où dormait habituellement Milo. Elle était froide. Personne ne dormait là et le verseau se mit à pleurer. Le scorpion était mort, il était enterré et il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à quel point, il tenait à lui. Camus se recroquevilla et continua à sangloter comme un enfant. Il serra l'oreiller de Milo contre lui. Son ami avait souvent dormi avec lui et l'oreiller conservait encore son odeur.

Une main douce et chaude se posa soudain sur la joue du verseau qui sursauta. Il leva les yeux sur un Milo pâle et inquiet. Camus sentit son cœur faire un bond.

"Mi... Milo, c'est bien toi ? Tu es en vie ?, demanda le verseau.

-Bien sûr que je suis en vie, amour. Camus, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas malade ni mourant, quand cesseras-tu de t'inquiéter pour çà ? Léandra a dit que tout se passerait bien mais qu'il était normal que j'ai des nausées.

-Tu... tu n'as pas de cancer ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai... Oh, tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? Camus, mon cœur, je vais très bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter avant un très très long moment. Et puis, nos bébés auront besoin de leur père non ?

-Nos bébés ?

-Léandra m'a dit que j'attendais des jumeaux mais je n'ai pas voulu connaître le sexe de nos enfants. C'est génial d'avoir des petits bouts de choux bien à nous, non ? Bon, il va falloir agrandir la maison du scorpion vu que tu as laissé celle du verseau à Hyoga et Isaac. Et rajouter plusieurs chambres, je veux avoir au moins cinq enfants de toi. Tu sais combien j'aime les familles nombreuses et puis, demain, on va faire du shopping avec Aphro et Ley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ta sœur veut aussi faire des courses spéciales bébé. Elle a les yeux dans le vague depuis qu'elle est rentrée d'Asgard avec Bud et puis..."

Camus sourit doucement à son aimé. Il se rapprocha doucement de Milo et l'embrassa avec tendresse. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour le faire taire. Tendrement, il se mit à déshabiller son amour. Dehors, la neige tombait et l'aube commençait à se lever, dehors, on était le 24 décembre.

Voilà, c'était un petit one shot sans prétention pour me remettre dans le bain après de longs mois sans écrire et surtout après une grosse panne d'inspi. C'est un compagnon de ma fic "Le cadeau d'Artemis" mais je pense qu'il peut être lu sans. Bisous à tous et reviews please, ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
